Partnersnip 2001- Patient Safety Stores of Success )Fairmont Dallas Hotel, Dallas, TX October 10-12, 2001) facilitates a second annual gathering of organizations and individuals actively working on patient safety, quality improvement and health care process redesign initiatives designed to improve health services outcomes and reduce avoidable patient harm. This symposium disseminates research in the form of narrative "stories" told by organizations developing and implementing cutting edge patient safety interventions. Stories were gathered through a Call for Abstracts distributed widely by Partnership 2001's convening partners in the 2nd quarter of 2001. Convening partners include Partnership for Patient Safety (p4ps); Premier, Inc.; and VHA Inc. The National Patient Safety Foundation (NPSF) managed the abstract review process. Several other national organizations join as contributing, sponsoring or endorsing partners. The emphasis of Partnership 2001 is on applied research, e.g. what is working for whom, when and under what conditions, as health care has adopted patient safety as a new focus for health services quality and outcome improvement efforts. Symposium content will be widely disseminated to the majority of health care provider organizations in the country. To optimize the potential to improve decision-making at many levels of the health care community, target audiences for Symposium and post-Symposium dissemination include health care organization executives, clinical leaders, risk managers, purchasers of health care services, accreditors, professional associations, consumers, medical product manufacturers and distributors, Peer Review Organizations and other stakeholders. In addition to research dissemination, Partnership 2001 presents a "Patient Safety Theatre" experience to facilitate skill building with respect to patient safety challenges through simulation and role-playing techniques. Participation by diverse stakeholders also provides the opportunity to (i) discuss as a community public policy initiatives to improve accountability for the safety, quality and effectiveness of health care, and (ii) further the formulation of health policy initiatives in both the public and private sectors.